Twisted Mercy
by ItWasAllForYou
Summary: Klaus and Caroline were married but betrayal lead to a deadly fate for Caroline, now 500 years later Klaus meets someone he thought was dead, dark AU with smut in later chapters.


**This four shot is dedicated to the lovely, Jen, whom has been pestering me to write the first chapter non stop for two days- luckily I like her. Its set in the past for the first chapter, around when Katerina first met the originals, but will be set in present time in future chapters. I apologise for any inaccuracies, since I'm not familiar with this time in history- shame on me- I know. You will understand why I ended it where I did when you read it, but I promise future chapters will be much longer and will include flashbacks that help clear up some history- its intentional, I didn't want to reveal too much in this chapter, so I had to cut a huge scene which will be revealed later on (plot twist, lol).**

**Disclaimer- I only own my car and my laptop, so don't try to sue because you won't get much. **

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Death is sometimes kinder than Love."_

* * *

><p>"When Klaus returns would you kindly inform him that I have retired to our bed chambers early, as I am tired," Caroline asked the guards who were stood by the front entrance.<p>

"Miss Forbes," Elijah said as he appeared next to Caroline. "May I request your attention for a moment?"

Of course, Elijah," she smiled. "Excuse me gentlemen."

When they were out of sight, Elijah grabbed Caroline's upper arm and led her down the hallway towards the west wing. "Elijah. Please, let go. You are hurting me."

He loosened his grip but didn't fully let her go, "You will be pleased to know that Katerina escaped."

For a moment Caroline didn't know what to say. "How did-"

"How did I know?" He raised his eyebrows in question. "Were you really naïve enough to believe no one would discover your involvement?"

_Oh god. Please no. _

"Elijah, Klaus can never know I was involved. He would never forgive me," Caroline begged.

"Niklaus already knows. It is too late; I cannot protect you no more," Elijah stopped and turned to face her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "He is in the study and has requested your immediate presence."

Caroline's breaths quickened, "I did not know he was back."

"You are lucky he has had some time to think and I have even attempted to reason with him on your behalf. Now do not keep him waiting any longer."

* * *

><p>With shaky hands, she gently knocked on the door, before opening it.<p>

Klaus was stood in front of the fire. He couldn't even look at her directly- instead he just stared at her through the mirror, while his finger nursed the rim of his glass.

"I thought you and I were the same, Caroline," Klaus finally spoke, breaking the silence that had been thick and suffocating.

"Klaus-"

"But I was wrong. You had vowed to be loyal to me and yet here we are. You deceived me." Gripping the glass in his hand, he turned to face her and threw the glass across the room.

Caroline flinched in shock as the glass shattered against the wall into pieces. "Please, calm down and let me explain."

"You think you have the right to say anything to me, Caroline? I do not want to hear your reasoning. I have lost everything and it was all because of you, wanting to help some girl that you have barely even associated yourself with-"

"Forget Katerina. Forget the curse. I'm here, Klaus. You saved me and I am yours. Only yours," she stretched her arms out towards him. She couldn't lose him, she couldn't let him slip through her fingers.

Klaus rubbed his dark blonde hair, "I trusted you, with _everything_. And this is how you repay me? Did you even love me?"

Tears spilled down her face, but she refused to let him see her so vulnerable. "I have always loved you and always will."

"And I love you, but you are my weakness," he moved in front of her and ran his thumb across her tear stained cheek. "You have always been the gentle soul that cares too much for humans. I should have known better, I should not have fooled myself into believing that you would stand by my."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Klaus placed a finger under her chin; urging her to look at him. "I know."

"Do you forgive me?"

For a moment he hesitated, looking into eyes- this was the girl he loved more than anything. "Yes," he breathed as he leaned down and captured her lips with his, in a slow sensual kiss.

It took Caroline a moment to respond, but she eventually sighed against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck, reeling him in closer.

Klaus could taste her tears on her lips, but he couldn't let it cloud his judgement. This needed to be done, he would never forgive himself, he knew that, but he was willing to live with that consequence.

Gradually, he moved Caroline backwards until they reached the wall and separated theirs mouths to kiss along her neck.

Reaching into the inside of his suit jacket he laced his fingers around the object he needed. Klaus broke away from their kiss, creating some distance between them and swallowed, before he placed tender kisses along her jaw.

He was a coward because he couldn't even look her in the eye.

And before he could fully consider what he was about to do, he pushed the stake into Caroline's chest.

"Klaus," she gasped harshly, gripping onto his shoulders in agonizing pain.

"But I can't forget. I can't live every day with you by my side and know of your betrayal," he admitted, pushing the stake deeper into her chest until he felt it pierce her heart. "And for that my love, I am sorry."

The beautiful body he once worshipped, many times, went lifeless against his.

His own words haunted him—"I intend to be your last"—he had kept that promise, and took her last breath.


End file.
